That New Kid Smell
by TheGirlYouUnderestimated
Summary: Rapper Ty Blue has decided to go back to his roots, and enrolls into John Hughes along with his sister, Rocky. Cece, Tinka, Deuce, and Gunther all want to meet him, and are shocked to hear he has a sister. But she's nothing like what they expected, and neither is Ty. RTD. "Let me guess, Glitter and Twinkle?"
1. Chapter 1

**Tinka**

* * *

I stood with Gunther, Cece, and Deuce around Cece's locker, annoyed at the Cuban boy who was trying to sell me a defective lamp.

"But it has sparkles!" He persuaded, desperately I might add. He only had one lamp left, and just couldn't seem to sell it. Even I found it hideous.

We continued to go back and forth at each other, but he just wouldn't take no for an answer. Eventually I just gave up, and bought the damn lamp. He pulled it from his jacket, and I swear that thing belongs to Hogwarts. I took the lamp, and promptly threw it into the trash can. I smiled in satisfaction when I heard it break.

"Oh meh gawd!" Cece shouted, jumping up and down while looking down at her phone.

"You have got to stop saying it like that, Ce," Deuce said, shaking his head. She ignored him, and repeated it,

"Oh meh gawd! Oh meh gawd! Look! Look!" She waved her phone in front of us, eventually making me grab her arm so we could look at the screen. It was twit from Ty Blue, one of the most known teenaged rappers in the world. He had said that he was moving to Chicago to come back to his roots, and would be going to John Hughes High. I didn't see what the big deal was until it clicked in my head.

"That's our school!" I yelled, jumping up and down in sync with Cece, her bright red locks bouncing. I hoped my bun was getting messed up.

"When is he coming? When? When?" I urged, clsoe to breaking down. The man of my dreams was coming to my city, to my school! I was this much closer to becoming Mrs. Tinka Blue. The name had a ring to it, like a colour of a gem.

"Oh meh gawd, in two days! He'll be here in two days!" Cece answered, rereading the twit slowly. Partly to check for details, partly because of her dyslexia.

It pained me to see her struggle, but she had only told me after we got paired together for a book report. It hurt her because she thought it made her stupid and pathetic. I had told her she was stronger than a lot of people, seeing as she made it to ninth grade without barely anyone knowing.

"Uh, Red," Deuce said slowly, looking at his own phone, probably at the twit as well, "He twitted that yesterday,"

Cece looked at him, a smile on her face. She nodded, the fact obviously not clicking just yet in her mind.

"So, that means, yesterday's two days would be one day sooner than today's two days," Gunther said, trying to help her understand. But the way he said it just confused the crap out of her, and me, and I already knew.

"He's coming here tomorrow," I said as bluntly as possible.

My statement was met with a scream, and I briefly wondered if she had ever auditioned for a horror movie. We got a few looks, but not as much as we used to. Most of the people at our school had gotten used to our odd behaviour.

"Ty, Ty Blue, is coming here? Tomorrow? And I haven't gone shopping yet? Tinka, pull out the gold, we're going shopping after school," She ordered, turning to face me.

"Do you think he'll guest star on Shake It Up! Chicago?" Gunther thought aloud, and I wondered that as well.

"Probably, I mean, Gary will literally get on his knees and beg him to," Cece said, flipping her hair.

We continued to talk about meeting our idol, when the bell for final class rang. I waved bye to Deuce and Cece, and walked with Gunther to art.

Class was a blur of paint and bad tracing, and when the dismissal bell finally went off I realized I had doodled my name and Ty in a large heart surrounded by smaller hearts. There was no way I was going to turn that in, so I told the teacher that I'd finish the project tonight.

She just gave me a look, and dismissed me. When I walked out of the classroom, I found Cece, Deuce, and Gunther waiting for me. Cece was giggling, and waving around her credit card. That only meant one thing;

Shopping.

* * *

Normally, when Cece and I dragged along the guys to go shopping, they complained. But today, they were searching the racks as well, wanting to impress Ty. Deuce was going to show him his cousin's new clothing line, and Gunther was hoping Ty could help him land a recording deal.

Cece and I, are the other hand, were looking for love. We have both had crush on him for as long as we could remember, but we never really let it beyong playful banter over who would be his wife. I stopped rifling through dresses when I realized that if we actually met him, that our mutual love could break us up.

I shook my head, going back to the dresses. If it got that far, we could simply ask Ty if he liked either one of us at all. Hopefully, that would resolve the issue.

When he would say my name, of course.

I giggled lightly, finally picking a pretty blue form fitting dress, and went to the dressing rooms. After shedding my clothes, and shimmying into the dress, I looked at myself in the built in mirror. It looked absolutely perfect, all I had to do was find some shoes and accessories.

I bought the dress, and went looking for Cece, and found her in a boho chic styled store. She was buying a white tube top dress with a black belt, and a pair of delicious black heels. She saw me, and grabbed her bag, and skipped over to me.

"Let's go see what those idiots are doing," The redhead said, and we linked arms, skipping our way to only store the two would go into that wouldn't involve us blackmailing them.

Deuce was already purchasing a new leather jacket, and band shirt. He saw us, and walked over showing us the shirt. I didn't recognize who the band was.

"Who's From Bad to Cursed?" I asked, pointing at his shirt. He laughed, so I guessed it was one of those underground bands that only a few people knew about; the shirt was locally made.

"It's this sweet single badn that no one has ever seen," He smiled widely, proud to show off his knowledge.

"Single band?" Cece asked, tilting her head.

"Well, after the first few songs became hits, FBTC came out and said that he was actually just one person, and just recorded him playing the instruments and looped them. Ever since, everyone's been wondering who he is," Deuce explained.

"Okay then," I trailed off, looking around for my brother. I spotted him near a shirt stand, trying to decide which to get.

"Hey, bro," I greeted, going over to him. He looked at me, then back at the shirts, pointing to two different ones. I understood, and pointed to the green one.

He nodded, and picked it. After he had paid for it and a new pair of shoes, we left to go to the food court, because Cece's stomach had demanded so.

While we were waiting for our pizza order, Cece showed me her shoes. The were two inch heels with a zebra print zipper in the front. They were totally cute. I asked her if I could borrow her blue sandals, and she said as long as I did her hair. I agreed, and we playfully shook hands to seal the deal.

Gunther and Deuce came over, carrying the pizzas and drinks respectively. Gunther set the trays down, and helped Deuce do the same with the drinks, fearing the Cuban would spill them.

As we ate, I could barely contain my excitement for tomorrow.

How am I gonna do my hair?


	2. Chapter 2

**Gunther**

* * *

I woke up to the annoying repetition of my alarm going off. I finally got the energy to hit it off, and crawl out of bed. I took a quick, hot shower, and got dressed. I checked myself in the mirror in the hallway, fixing my hair and adjusting my new shirt.

Today I was going to show Ty Blue, prince of the music industry, my demo CD. I hoped he would like it, I really wanted to be discovered. Sure, I was on a dance show, but it was really only local.

"Tinka! Wake up!" I yelled through her door, and she only groaned in response. I chuckled, knowing only one thing could get her up in time today,

"Ty's coming here today," I said. I heard something fall, and I guessed she had jumped out of bed. I laughed again, and went into the kitchen to get some cereal.

Tinka came out, wearing the dress she bought yesterday, and Cece's shoes. I was surprised she got ready so fast, and that her hair was actually down. She never wore it down. She must really want to impress Ty today. I briefly fantasized about her and him dating, music's 'it' couple, and me along side them, with my own music career building.

"Come on, we got to get to school," She said. I put away my dishes, and followed her out the door. I grabbed a jacket, a realized it was the one I had got from Candy Cho. I still don't know why I dated her, but it still hurt when I learned she died in a car accident. But, that was a year ago, and I had moved on.

When we arrived at school, I immediately saw that most everyone was dressed up, even some teachers. _Oh dear_, I thought.

Tinka was able to push through the crowd that had formed around the school entrance. I laughed when she shoved aside the captain of the basketball team. She managed to make it inside the school with only her hair being a little ruffled up.

We went to Cece's locker, and Tinka opened it, and fixed herself in the mirror inside. Deuce and Cece came over, both wearing what they bought yesterday, the redhead noticably taller. Cece playfully pushed Tinka into the lockers so they could both look in the mirror.

After several minutes of patting down, and Tinka putting Cece's hair up, they deemed themselves ready. I sighed when Deuce pushed them out of the way to check his eyebrows. Of course, that didn't stop me from checking my own hair in the reflection from my phone.

"Would any of you happen to know where the biology room is?" We almost ignored the person, but Tinka and Cece seemed recognized the voice. They both spun around, Cece almost falling from her heels, and came faces to face with Ty Blue.

"Oh meh gawd!"

* * *

After Deuce and I had held the girls back, and got them to calm down and say something other than 'oh meh gawd', we all turned to Ty, who had a smug expression.

"So this happens a lot?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Oh yeah, all the girls do this. Some of the guys too, but let's not get into that," He waved it off, a look of distaste on his face. Couldn't blame him, though. I've seen some of his fanboys.

"Well, anyway, I'm Deuce, Blondie is Gunther, the redhead who keeps saying 'oh meh gawd' is Cece, and the one who won't stop playing with her hair is Tinka," Ty laughed at Deuce's introductions, and I did too when he mocked Cece's almost catchphrase.

"Nice to meet you all. As you know, I'm Ty Blue, but the honey's can call me anything they want," He winked at my sister, and I swear she almost fainted.

"By any chance, do any of you know where the Shake It Up! Chicago studio is?" As soon as he said that, Cece, Tinka, and I jumped towards him.

"Yes!"

"Yup,"

"Oh meh gawd,"

Seeing his confused face, I explained, "The three of us dance on the show, so we can show where it is after school if you'd like,"

"Oh, yeah, sweet. Can my sister come along? She doesn't really like new schools, so maybe you guys can help her,"

"You have a sister? Why do I not know this?" Cece yelled, pulling out her phone to check.

"Because, she doesn't want anyone to know. Too bad, because dad's making her try out for your show, so everyone's gonna know who she is,"

"What's her name?" Cece asked, frantically going through all his information.

"Rocky,"

"Nothing," The redhead sighed in defeat, putting her phone away.

"Well, I'm gonna go, see you guys here after school?" We nodded and he walked away, obviously not knowing where he was going.

Cece's eyes followed him, a thinking look on her face, "You know, I thought he would be taller,"


	3. Chapter 3

**Cece**

* * *

I was literally jumping in joy in the middle of the studio. The other dancers glanced at me briefly, but let me be.

"Chica, you need to calm it down," Deuce said, grabbing hold of my shoulders to get me to hold still. As soon as he let go, I resumed jumping again. He sighed, but left it alone. He knew better than to try to calm me down that the idea of Ty Blue. It's been that way since forever, and it was going to stay that way.

"Whoa, hey there Jumpy," I jumped around to look at the show's host, Gary. He better not upset Ty and make him never want to come to the studio or see me again. I've already picked out my wedding dress. And if Gary screws this up-

"I talked to Ty, and he said he would love to guest star on the show. As long as his little sister makes the audition," With that, I jumped even more, "Oh, and he's right behind you,"

Gary ran off, and I stopped jumping. I spun on my heel, and saw Ty standing there, with a smug grin.

"Hey, Lil' Red," I nearly swooned at the nickname. Take that Tinka, I get a cute pet name.

"Dude, where's your sister?" Deuce asked, and Ty looked to his side, and frowned.

"Raquel Blue!" He stomped around the corner to the studio entrance, and came back with a girl.

She had a look of contempt on her face, and was rolling her eyes as Ty dragged her towards us. She tried digging her combat boots into the floor, but it didn't work. Eventually, she gave up and walked past her brother, and ended up pulling him towards us.

"This, is my sister, Raquel-" Ty's face was pained, and I saw that his sister was stepping on his foot, "Rocky,"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Deuce, that's Cece," I gave her a little wave and she scoffed. How rude, "And they are-"

"Let me guess," Rocky stepped towards Gunther and Tinka, looking at the big 'G' and 'T' they wore on their clothes, as if anyone would get them confused. "Glitter and Twinkle?"

The twins looked at one another, shocked. None of us had thought that she would be so rude.

"Gunther, and Tinka," Gunther corrected, glaring at the girl.

"Yeah, whatever Gertrude, I'm just here to bomb this audition so I can home,"

"You can't! You have to get on this show!" I said, knowing Ty wouldn't be on the show if she wasn't.

"I don't have to do anything," Rocky straightened her leather jacket, and fixed her 'From Bad to Cursed' band shirt.

I stepped closer to Deuce, "Look, she likes that band thingy too,"

"Yeah, so?" He whispered back.

"Go talk to her about it, and make her get on the show, Eyebrows," He looked hurt at the name, and smoothed out the furry things above his eyes.

He walked up to her, and when she looked at him, he stepped back slightly. It was then I noticed she had a large bruise covering the right side of her face. I hadn't seen it before because only her left side had been facing me. I wondered what happened.

"So, you like From Bad to Cursed, too?" Deuce started, gesturing to his and her shirts.

She nodded, wondering where this was going,

"Have you heard the new song, Questioning Sanity?" What kind of song name is Questioning Sanity? But apparently she had, because the two started talking about it.

"Well, Martinez, you seem alright," Deuce blushed,

"So, will dance on the show? I can hook you up with unreleased singles from FBTC,"

Rocky didn't answer, instead she just went onto the dance floor, and signaled for someone to play music. When the music started, she didn't do anything, and I thought that she may not know how to dance. But with a look from Ty, she nodded, and began.

To say I was shocked, would be an understatement. She had to be one of the best dancers, and that's a lot coming from me. I pride myself on being the number one rated dancer on the show. She finished, ending with a back flip, and looked annoyed.

"Can I go home now?"

* * *

Gary and Rocky were talking, and I had my fingers crossed that she would get on. Ty needed to be on the show.

"Don't worry, Lil' Red, she'll get it," Ty assured, patting the top of my head. I thanked being short for once.

Gary finished talking, and walked off briskly. Rocky came over to us, an upset look on her face. _Oh no,_

"I got on this stupid show," She muttered, and I near exploded.

"Junk food party at my house!" I yelled, doing a happy dance. Tinka, Gunther, and Deuce looked at me before breaking out in happy dances too. Ty looked at all of us, then joined in.

"You know, I heard that if too many idiots dance at once, their hearts will explode," Rocky said, an annoyed look on her face.

"Gee, sis, I love you too," Ty said, before motioning for us to go to my place.

"I'm not going to the castle of losers," Gunther shook his head, and grabbed her, putting her over his shoulder.

When none of us objected to it, we set off for my apartment.

Rocky was the only one who didn't seem very happy about the plan, laying limply over Gunther's shoulder, "I swear to Elvis, I will hurt you,"

* * *

**There you guys go, chapter three of That New Kid Smell. I think it's odd that I'm actually able to write three completely different stories at once. I hope I can keep it up. And we need more RTD stories. We're losing to Gece ones. It's not fair!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo!**

**In response so:**

_**belle6900:**_** I feel the same way about Rocky. I don't know why I love her so much, or why I prefer her over Cece; I think it's because of the way I see the actresses. I like Bella, but she just doesn't, I don't know, like make me want to look her up. I don't hate her, but I just prefer Zendaya, especially whenever she's with Kenton. Bella has boyfriend, so Zenton! Happen! Now! Did you see the photoshoot they did together, the pilot theme? Loved it!**

_**xXxInMyDreamsxXx:**_** Ha, I will.**

**No one freak out over Rocky being OOC, just role with it for a bit.**

**Oh my gummi bears, that's the first intro I've done on this story.**

**Gunther**

* * *

"Get off me, glitter for brains,"

I thought that I would only have to carry Rocky a little bit, but every time I set her down, she ran off, and I had to chase , we arrived at Cece's, and I had set her on the couch. Only for her to try to run out the door.

And that's how I ended up on sitting on her lap, making sure she wouldn't escape.

She kept trying to push me off, but I dug my shoes into the carpet. After a while, she gave up, and instead tried to make herself comfortable. She did a lot of squirming, but once she was situated, she sat still.

"Okay, who want hot dogs, hamburgers, and nachos!" Cece squealed, her and Deuce bringing in plates with said food on them.

"Me!" Ty yelled, grabbing a hot dog before Cece had even set it down on the table. He covered it in ketchup, mustard, lettuce, tomatoes, and nacho cheese.

"That's disgusting, Ty," I said, shuddering at the idea of eating that.

"Hey, it's a Blue family tradition, ain't that right Moxie," He smiled, nodding at his sister.

"Hella yeah," Rocky answered, and I could tell she was smirking. "Rax, can you get me some nachos?"

Her brother nodded, grabbing a bowl with chips and drowning them in cheese. He handed them to me, and I repositioned myself so that I was laying across her before I took them. Cece handed me a bacon burger with nacho cheese, and I had to wait for Rocky to make room on my own lap, which had become a table, mind you.

"Rocky, you don't want any chili on your nachos?" Tinka asked, crushing her own nachos with her fork.

"No, I'm a vegetarian," The brunette said, popping a chip covered in gooey cheese into her mouth. Some of it got on her chin, and without thinking I wiped it away with my finger, then licked it off my finger; I was careful not to touch the large bruise on her face. She looked at me, angry for a second before she smirked. I'm not sure which one was scarier.

I did know that she had the prettiest brown eyes I have ever seen, and I almost dropped my burger because I was distracted by them.

"Gerald, you got cheese all over my shirt!"

Okay, maybe I didn't drop my food, but I had spilled hers all over her.

"Don't worry, you can wash it here, and just borrow one of my shirts," Cece said, glancing at Ty, who was laughing at his sister.

"Shut it, Rax, or I will end you," I got up off of Rocky, and she stood, careful not to let her food get on the floor or couch.

"Gunther, can you help her, I'm gonna clean up," I looked at Cece, who was smiling, but we both knew that the only mess was on Rocky's shirt. She wanted to stay with Ty, so my sister didn't try anything.

I nodded, and guided Rocky to the redhead's room, pointing to her rather small closet. Rocky huffed, seeing as Cece's choice of clothes was very much different from her own. She searched through the brightly coloured clothes, and finally decided on a John Lennon shirt I had given Cece for Christmas. She never wore it, but the fact that she didn't throw this gift away meant something.

And it also meant something that Rocky had chosen it.

"Where's the bathroom?" I pointed to it, and she nodded in thanks. I sat on Cece's bed, waiting, so that I could wash her shirt.

She stepped out soon after, and for once I was grateful that Cece was so tiny. The shirt hugged her much better than her own, and it showed her growing figure. She wasn't a full on hourglass, but she had something to show for it.

"Stop gawking, and get the cheese out of my shirt," Rocky threw her shirt at my head, and I left her to go put it in the washer.

When I came back into the living room, she was standing next to Ty, whispering in his ear. He looked around at us, then at her, before he whispered back.

"Later, losers!" Rocky ran to the door, before Ty cleared his throat. She turned slowly on her heel, and had that annoyed look on her face.

"Would you guys like to sleep-over at our house tomorrow?" She asked through her teeth, and I swear it actually pained her to say it.

"Oh meh gawd! Yes!" Cece jumped up, shouting yes over and over with Tinka. Deuce shrugged, but honestly, he would do whatever Cece said.

Rocky looked at me, almost expectantly. When I said yes, she nodded, and left.

"I'm gonna go," I said, but no one really noticed.

* * *

I stared at my laptop screen, willing for it load. Finally, it finished loading, and I read the article.

Apparently, Cece was right; there was nothing about Ty having a sister. Someone was very good at covering, as it seemed that Rocky was known as a neighbor, and only because she had been photographed with Ty at barbeque.

I closed my laptop and put it away, before laying back on my bed. I wondered why after so many years of hiding, that she was suddenly okay with people knowing.

And more importantly, _does she have a boyfriend?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Rocky**

* * *

I woke up to sound of Ty banging on my bedroom door, and threw my pillow at it, but got up anyway.

I went into my bathroom, and glared at my reflection. The bruise on my face was yellowing, and it was barely receding. I pondered putting make-up on it, but seeing as they had already seen it, it was pointless.

After a very cold shower, which most definitely woke me up, I got dressed in my very favourite Hell Bunny dress. My mother didn't want to buy it, seeing as she wanted me to dress girlier, but I talked her into it by saying it had unicorns on it. Zombie unicorns, but unicorns nonetheless.

I picked my ever worn faux leather jacket, and trademark combat boots. After I finished brushing my hair, glaring at the way the ends curled.

"Moxie, get your butt in here, Tinka texted me saying they're on their way!" Ty yelled through the door.

"Shove it, Rax,"

Nevertheless, I walked out of my room. Ty was sitting on the couch, texting away. I peered over the back of the couch, and saw it was Tinka.

"Got a new girlfriend, huh?" He jumped forward, almost falling off the couch. He turned to me, glaring.

"Shut it, Moxie,"

"Oh calm down, Rax. I like Tilly, she's alright," I walked to the kitchen, craving a green apple.

"Her name's Tinka," I could tell he was rolling his eyes, but I ignored that.

"I know,"

I heard footsteps when someone knocked on the door, and the door creaking open, accompanied with an 'oh meh gawd';

"_They're here_," I smirked at my movie reference, but I walked into the living room anyway. I texted something to my friend, before looking up to see Sparkles, Blondie, Red, and Eyebrows with their stuff sprawled all over the floor.

"Hey, Rocky," Gunther greeted, smiling brightly.

"What up, Gigi," He scowled slightly, but I shrugged it off. I hopped over the back of the couch, taking up most of it. Tinka came over, and knocked my feet off to sit down,

"Nice try," I said, putting my feet on her lap. She pushed them off, and put them back standing up, then sat on my lap, putting her feet over mine.

"You're a nice pillow,"

"I like you Tinkabell," She smiled and I got comfortable.

"What's with the Hessenheffers sitting on you?" Deuce asked, lifting both our feet up, and sitting down, placing them on his lap.

"Okay, no more layering, we have enough! This is a three person couch anyway," I said not needing any more people on it.

Gunther laughed, sitting on the love seat. Cece looked around, before sitting next to Ty on the floor. I rolled my eyes, knowing what she was doing.

"Let's watch a movie," Ty said, moving away from Red to pick out a movie.

"What do you wanna watch, Moxie?"

I scooted out from under Tinkabell, and went over to my brother. "Cinderella Man,"

"Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking about, Moxie!" We high-fived, and did a hip bump.

"Best movie of all time, Rax," He nodded, and put it in.

I pushed Gunther off the love seat, and sat in his lap. He looked at me, but just smiled.

Revenge is comfortable.

* * *

When it got to the scene where Braddock was watching the video, Cece suddenly decided to turn the movie off.

"Hey!"

"Whoa, that's the best scene!" Ty yelled, glaring at Cece.

"I'm hungry," She explained, crossing her arms with a huff.

"So go in the kitchen, no need to turn off the movie," I shrugged off.

There was knock on the back window, and I jumped up from Gunther's lap. I smiled at seeing the dining room table covered in just about every kind of take out, and all kinds of candy; gummy to sour to sweet.

"Rocky, how did you-" Ty started, but I put my hand him to wave it off.

"I know a guy," I answered, texting him to say thank you.

"Let's eat like pigs!" Ty shouted, going at the food like an animal.

"You heard the man, let's eat like Tys!" I shouted in the same manner, grabbing a bowl of gummi worms. Ty glared at me, but the effect was somewhat lost as he had a piece of pepperoni stuck to his chin.

"Ty, you got a little," Tinkabell said, flicking off the pepperoni. My brother grinned like an idiot, and I saw Red huff and stamp her foot.

"You know what we should do?" Gunther asked, him and Tinkabell sharing a look.

"Truth or dare!"

* * *

**Wow, that has got to be one of the most lap sitting chapters I've ever down. I got that idea because that's how my friends and I act; like we're each other's chairs or something. It's fun if they're not heavy. (Looking at you Devon)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ty**

* * *

"Truth or dare?" Rocky asked, glancing at me nervously. I smiled, and she shook her head, but she smiled as well. "Fine, Ty, Garfield, move the coffee table,"

Gunther frowned slightly at her refusing to call him by his real name, but did as he was told, and helped me moved the glass table. We all sat in a distorted circle, and I made sure to sit next to Tinka. Cece tried to sit on my other side, but Rocky took her spot instead.

I mouthed a thank you to her, and she just gave me a thumbs up. Gunther sat next to her, and the upset Cece was next to him. Deuce came in with the pizza and some candy and set it in the middle of us, before taking a seat between Cece and Tinka.

"Okay, who first?" Deuce asked, leaning in slightly to Cece.

"Red, truth or dare?" Rocky asked, answering the question.

"D-" She stopped at me shaking my head, and making wild gestures so she wouldn't answer dare. Rocky glared at me, hitting my shoulder for ruining her fun, but what could I do? She could be down right evil at this game. "Truth,"

"Why do you hang all over my brother like you're already dating?" Her bluntness made Tinka giggle, and I had to say it was a cute giggle.

"Well, erm, um," Cece stammered, trying to think of something to say.

"Well, erm, um," Mocked Rocky, with a hilarious face I might add. We all looked expectantly at the redhead, who sort of shrank back in fear.

"Dare!" She shouted, desperately. _Oh, no._

"I dare you to wash your hair in the toilet," _This isn't the best she's done, oh well._

"No problem," Cece stood to go do the dare, but Rocky grabbed her arm.

"_After_, someone pisses and doesn't flush," My sister added with a smirk. _There it is,_ I smiled.

"That's disgusting!" Rocky shrugged, still smirking. Cece sat down again, clearly angry, before turning to Tinka.

"Tinka, truth or dare?"

"Truth,"

"Why do _you_ hang around Ty like you guys are dating?" She asked, smirking.

Rocky scoffed, muttering something about originality.

"Because he's been my celebrity crush since his first song came out," Tinka answered, not even embarrassed. I smiled, throwing my arm around her shoulder. This, however, made her blush deeply, which only made me smile more.

"Deuce, truth or dare?"

"You know what, this game is shit," Rocky stood up, officially calling off the game.

"Well, what do you suppose we do, Moxie?" I asked, my arm still around Tinka's shoulders.

"We could go to HQ," She suggested, smirking. "Or we could go Hopping,"

"One, these guys are _not _ready for HQ, and two, I don't trust them enough for Hopping yet," I answered, and her smirk fell a little. I hated making her upset, but these guys couldn't go to HQ or go Hopping yet.

"How about we do a cover of a song?" I suggested, and she smiled briefly, but she soon replaced it with a smirk.

"I'm down with that," She said, using her best 'groovy' voice. I pushed her out of the way, going to get the guitar. "Moxie, get the camera ready!"

I knew Rocky was giving me the finger as she did as I said, but it just made me smirk myself. I came back, carrying Lucille, and everyone was waiting.

"What song?" Cece asked.

"What songs," I corrected. "Since I don't want to do a group song, we're not gonna,"

"Whatever you say,_ Mom_," Rocky mock saluted. "How about this? Deuce and Cece will sing You and I, Tinka will sing Only Girl in the World, Gunther will do Brown Eyed Girl, and Ty you just do whatever,"

I sat down in front of the camera, readying Lucille. Deuce and Cece sat next to me, Deuce looking up the lyrics on his phone.

"Ready?" They both nodded, and I started playing.

_"Been long time since I came around,  
been a long time but I'm back in town,  
this time I'm not leaving without you,"_...

"Wow, Deuce, I never knew you could sing," He looked down, blushing. Cece however, had turned her attention to me,

"How did I do?"

"You were good," I didn't think I should tell her she was a little pitchy. Maybe she should do more pop oriented songs.

"Little pitchy," Rocky coughed, smiling. Well, at least she's honest.

"Whatever," Cece huffed, and she and Deuce moved away so Tinka could be in view of the camera.

"Rocky, can I do the fifties version like Ariana Grande?"

"Sure, Tinkabell, let me go get Gigi," Rocky went into her room, confusing Tinka.

"Gigi's her track player, she has all kinds of remixes, intrumentals, it's crazy," My sister came back in carrying Gigi, looking through her tracks.

"Found it, Ty move," She hip-bumped me out of the way, and sat next to Tinka, playing the track. It kind of sounded like Christmas.

"Go,"

_"La la la la,  
I want you to love me,  
like I'm a hot car ride,  
Oh, be thinkin' of me,  
Doin' what you like,"..._

The track stopped, along with Tinka's singing, and I just stared at her. Who knew she could sing so well? I had noticed she kept stealing glances at me during the chorus, and it was cute.

"Ty! Get Lucille ready," She came behind me, and pushed me back into view of the camera. Okay, she is really pushy tonight. Maybe her chest is hurting.

"Rocky," I whispered in her ear. "Is your chest hurting?"

She backed away, shaking her head. "No,"

"Rocky,"

"Ty, if it starts hurting, I'll tell you, I promise,"

Gunther looked at us, confused. "If what starts hurting?"

"My uterus. I'm pregnant," I had to bite my lip so I wouldn't laugh. Rocky's face was completely stoic, and she knew what she was doing. She stepped closer to Gunther, putting her hand on his arm, "It's yours, Gunthrie, you're the father,"

Gunther's went white, and his eyes widened. I finally laughed, and he caught the joke. Everyone else laughed too, mostly at Gunther's reaction. Rocky nudged him into the camera's view, and motioned for me to start playing.

_"Hey, where did we go  
Days when the rains came?  
Down in the hollow  
Playin' a new game," _

I swear when he was singing, he was looking at Rocky. It probably didn't help that the song was about a girl with brown eyes, and Rocky had brown eyes. So the Hessenheffers have a thing for the Blues, that's nice to know.

"Ty, you gonna sing or what?"

"No, I think you should," Before she could protest, I flipped her over my shoulder, grabbing the camera and going into the basement.

I finally set her down on the piano bench, and she looked at me, visibly upset.

"Rocky, you sing,"

"Ty, you bastard,"

"Come on, the rest of us sang!" Cece said, throwing her arms up. It was kind of funny.

"Just, sing, um, fast car,"

"Then give me Jenelle," I walked over to the guitar display, and picked up her precious Jenelle. I swear, she was going to have it buried with her. I handed it to her, and she looked it over; not out of distrust, it just calmed her down to look over it.

"Ty, sing with me," I nodded and sat next to her, as she started playing.

_"You got a fast car,  
I want a ticket to anywhere,  
Maybe we can make a deal,  
Maybe together we can get somewhere,"..._

"You know, I always thought that a man sang that," I confessed, after she sang the last verse.

"It says she was working as a check out girl,"

"So? Who knows what was going on in Tracy's head," She laughed, hitting me in the shoulder. After she put Jenelle back, she led us back upstairs.

"Now what?" Gunther asked, plopping onto the couch.

"Now, we let Rocky sleep," My sister said, jumping onto Gunther, who grunted in pain. He tried to roll out from under her, but she hit the side of his head.

"Your my pillow now,"


	7. Chapter 7

**CeCe**

I almost snorted at Rocky laying on Gunther like she owned him. She acted like she owned everyone.

"Ty, can we do something for more than five minutes now that your sister is asleep?" I asked sweetly, batting my eyes. I swear Rocky had the shortest attention span ever. And that's coming from me.

"I guess. What do you wanna do?" He asked me, looking me in the eyes. I almost melted right there.

"Oh meh gawd," I whispered, my knees jelly.

"How about we play Triple Dog. Once you start, you can't stop," I groaned internally at the voice, turning to look at the now wide awake Rocky.

I had to ground my teeth from cursing at her. She was going to ruin everything. "I thought you were sleeping, Rocks," I smiled, half-hoping to get on her good side. She was the sister of my future husband after all.

"Gerald's boner woke me up," She half-joked, sitting up off Gunther, who's mouth was hanging open.

"I do not have a boner!" He defended, looking at his lap to make sure. Gross.

"Take a joke, and relax, Glitter for Brains," Rocky yawned, wincing at the stretching of her bruise. Where did she get that anyway?

"What's Triple Dog?" Tinka asked. I looked over at her, and nearly choked. She was sitting on Deuce's lap while he played with her hair. Well, at least Ty will think she's not interested in him anymore.

Rocky got off of Gunther, who was still red in the face. "It's like ultimate truth or dare. But no truth. Everyone gets one dare, that they must do, and if they don't, they have to go through the punishment." Her smirk scared me.

"What punishment?" Deuce asked, preoccupied with Tinka's locks.

"You have to shave your head,"

I knew that smirk scared me for a reason. There is no way I'm playing a game where my hair might get shaved off.

"Come on, Red, it'll be fun. And it's real easy to keep your hair. Just do the dare," Rocky really needs an attitude check.

"I guess I'll play," I muttered, nearly fainting when Ty smiled at me.

"So that's it. We'll play Triple Dog. One of the only things Rocky has no control of," Ty gave his sister a look, which she only smirked at.

She stood up, stretching her legs out and cracking her knuckles. "Okay, here it is. Deuce, you dare Tinka. Tinka, you get Ty. Ty, you get Gunthrie. Gollum, you get Big Mouth. Red, you get me. And I'm left with Deuce. Oh, what fun," She clapped her hands, half-excited.

I get to dare Rocky? Score. "Oh, and you can't dare someone to shave their head. No fairness in that,"

Damn it.

"So, who goes first?" Gunther asked, pulling a lock of Rocky's hair. Is that how guys flirt around here?

"Deuce, because he has good taste in music," Rocky answered, swatting at Gunther's hand.

"Okay, Tinka, you ready?" Deuce rubbed his hands together, his thinking face on. "I Triple Dog dare you to, spend the rest of the night in your bra and panties!"

After he spoke, Deuce held his hands up to his face for protection. Tinka, in her underwear, in front of Ty all night. Hell no!

"Deuce, I'm going to kill you when this is over!"

* * *

I glared at Deuce, who had a goofy smile on his face. Tinka sat next to him, clad only in her light blue bra and panties. At least it wasn't a thong. That's my thing.

"Tinkabell, lighten up. You got a slammin' body. I'm proud to admit I have bit of a girl crush on you," Rocky said, stuffing her face with gummy worms.

Tinka pouted in return, crossing her arms to hide her chest. I glanced down at my own, frowning at the notable size difference. At least Rocky wasn't that much bigger than me.

"Tinka, you may now get to totally humiliate my brother." What if Tinka dared Ty to kiss her, or tell everyone they were dating? My chances would be ruined.

"Wait, stop the presses!" Gunther yelled, jumping up and holding his hands out to tell us to stop talking. "Turn on the TV!"

Rocky grumbled something before turning the TV on. There was a commercial about Shake It Up! Chicago, as there always was for a new episode. I waited for my spotlight part, where they showed fifteen seconds of me dancing alone while my name flashed behind me.

But when they passed Gunther and Tinka, I only got three seconds and no name. What?

Instead, they showed Ty doing some dance moves, and a clip of one of his concerts. Then they showed Rocky's audition, with her name flashing all around her while the announcer spoke about a new dancer on the show that was guaranteed to be a smash hit.

"Hey, I like that guy. In fact, I like whoever wrote that for him to say," Rocky smiled, swatting at Gunther who was once again pulling her hair.

"Can we just get back to the game?"

* * *

**Hey, so I am really sorry about the late update for this. Writer's block. I have no idea why I kept stopping all the things they were doing. **

**Eh.**

**But surprise, I have a new story on the way. Not counting the dark fantasy which is a work in progress.**

**But I need for you all to pick which one will show up next!**

**1. "Kiss With A Fist" Crossover with Kickin' It- Rocky takes up karate again after running into trouble, only for her to be saved by new kid Jack.**

**2. "Spotlight" There's a nationwide search for the next teen star, and Cece enters. After nearly not making it to the final three, she wins! Once her career kicks off, she pulls some strings to get Rocky on her hit TV show. Only for Rocky and Cece's co-star to hit it off. RTD**

**3. "Knee High Knock Outs" Marnie and Sonny have run from their past, and have ended up in Chicago under the new names of Tinka and Rocky. They make new friends, find romance, and are finally happy. Until their past catches up to them. Once a spy, always a spy.**

**So, review what should come first. Keep in mind I will eventually do them all. And I will continue to write for **_**That New Kid Smell, Shattered **_**(formerly **_**Avenge**_**),**_** Broken Alliances**_**, and collaborating on **_**Is It Too Late?**_

**Don't worry.**

**Until next time, Estimators.**


End file.
